The Best of Days
by Alice Adila
Summary: Ron and Hermione enjoy life together after the war. With the world at peace again, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and everyone else is learning to cope and especially learning how to have fun and live life happily. Rated for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Six months after.**

"What's your favorite color?" Ron asked.

"Hm… I dunno. I suppose light blue is nice," mused Hermione.

They lay under a chilly October night sky, wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot tea. There weren't very many moments in which to relax like this. What with all the rebuilding of Hogwarts and re-establishment of The Ministry- the trio was busier than ever. Although it was a pain, it allowed for moments such as this to be that much more precious.

Ron kissed Hermione's nose. "Your turn."

"Uhm… let's see. One place you want to visit someday?"

"Well I'm quite content where I am now…" he pulled her tighter to his chest, "but if I had to choose anywhere but here… I suppose I'd love to visit America someday."

Hermione chuckled, "Why ever would you choose America?"

"I dunno! Just seems interesting, I guess. Plus everyone over there is practically mental over the way we talk. That's got to be funny." Ron smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you could rummage up some American girl to fawn over your accent," Hermione teased. "After all, you are quire irresistible…"

"Hush you. I only want you anyways." Ron brushed her curly hair from her cheek and kissed the soft skin he found underneath. "Why do you always assume I would want anyone else?"

Hermione bit her lip and averted his eyes. "Uhm… your turn."

"I do believe I just asked a question," Ron smirked.

Hermione gave a mock-exasperated sigh and mumbled, "I don't know. I just don't see it. I'm just a simple girl."

"That's not true for one second."

"Oh, don't start on that. Really. Bushy hair, no real hobbies other than studying, easily-angered… I could go on."

"I just wish you could see yourself how I see you. You have gorgeous hair. You're bloody brilliant. And passionate… yes, I suppose you are a bit ill-tempered-"

"Hey!" She smacked his arm.

Ron laughed out loud, "See! Don't get violent, you brought it up. I'm defending you against yourself, so you'd better cool it."

He grabbed the offending hand and studied her long, thin fingers.

She sighed and smiled, "I know… I'm sorry. Dunno why I get so…."

Ron began kissing her fingertips lightly. Hermione couldn't help but admire him for these gently affectionate gestures.

"…down on myself…" she trailed off.

Ron looked up and smiled. "Is this too distracting?"

Hermione blushed at his change of tone. His gaze was simply captivating… his long, light eyelashes fall over his blue eyes; the sweetest freckles peppering his fair skin. His lips curved into an innocent smile….

"Not at all…" she smiled, "Your turn."

"I do believe you missed my second question in a row," Ron grinned triumphantly.

"Wha- no! Not fair! I mean it."

"Hey, it was a perfectly fine question!" Ron began tickling her sides.

"NO! Was not- HA! That's not very nice!" she squirmed, "Stop, Ron, please!"

He smiled as Hermione wiggled in his arms, "Or what?"

"Or… AH! Ron, come on, please, I can't breathe!" She laughed, her nose crinkling in the cutest way, Ron thought. "Stop or I'll-"

But before she could finish her scolding, she bumped as mug of hot tea, spilling it all over Ron's shirt.

"AH! Damn…" he frowned.

Hermione gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry… I didn't… it's really hot, are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah. Just sort of…"

"Covered in tea… ha. I honestly didn't mean to…"

Ron fumbled with the front of the soaking wet, scalding hot tee shirt. "It's okay, love, I shouldn't have been so rough."

Hermione scrambled as he shrugged off the offending material. "No, I like it when you're rough. Well… not. Uhm… "

Ron laughed. "You like it when I'm rough with you? Wha- no, why won't you look at me? Oh please, it's not like you've never seen a bloke without a shirt before."

"Of course, it's perfectly fine. Doesn't bother me at all…" Hermione bluffed. Honestly, she was quite nervous. Of course she'd seen him take off his shirt before, but it was different now that they are together… "Uhm, whose turn is it?"

"I can't even remember. I guess I'll go… Have you ever had any dreams about me?"

"Goodness, yes, of course." It was true that she'd dreamt about him, but little did he know there were usually very little clothing and a lot of whipped cream involved…

He nuzzled into her neck. "Tell me about them…"

Hermione giggled has he kissed the skin below her ear. "Uhm… Well, they're not anything too interesting," she lied, "just regular dreams."

Ron came up for air. "As opposed to irregular dreams?"

"Well. Yes. No, I mean- they're…"

"Sexual?"

"Yes…. NO! What? Ronald!"

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I'd love to hear about them."

Ron began slowly rubbing his hands over her jean-clad hips. Hermione sighed.

"Why must you be so damn-"

"Adorable? Irresistible? You said it yourself that I'm irresistible," Ron teased.

"I was going to say 'sexy' but if you'd like me to change my answer…"

Ron groaned and roughly grabbed her hips, pulling her closer.

"No, I very much like that answer. Although nothing could be sexier than you, love."

"RONALD, HERMIONE? Come in already, it's time for bed. You've got a long day ahead of you." Mrs. Weasley shouted to no direction in particular. Thankfully, the two were far enough away not to be caught in such a position.

Hermione whimpered and mumbled, "Why is it always when we get close…"

"I know, it's like she can tell. Bloody creepy."

"I don't want to go in, Ron. We never get to be alone together anymore."

Ron sighed. "I know. We'll get another change, I promise."

He began sitting up and collecting their items when Hermione pulled him back down onto the blanket.

"Whoa, careful! Wh-"

Before he could protest, Hermione pushed him below her and began kissing him deeply. Ron, wide-eyed but content, eventually began to relax into her mouth, kissing back with equal fervor. All he could comprehend was the warmth of her over him and how soft yet demanding her lips were. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, probably the sexiest scent in the world, Ron thought. Not so much because she smelled good, though she did, but mostly just because it was so like Hermione. For so long he reveled in the moments when she got relatively close to him, he detected just the slightest scent, and then it was gone once again. This time she was all his. He could talk, hug, kiss, and smell her whenever he pleased.

She pulled back regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I just really had to kiss you just then…" She smiled shyly.

Ron froze, still shocked, high on her ministrations. "No, that was nice…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… no, it was wonderful, really." Ron stood and gathered the blanket, blushing fiercely.

"It doesn't seem like nothing…"

"We should go in." Ron looked away.

"Ron, honestly… I'm sorry… I don't know what I did, I just acted on impulse and-" she began to tear up.

Ron sighed, rather uncomfortably. "Blimey, Mione, don't cry, it's not like that I promise. That was bloody amazing. I uh… am just a bit… indecent." He looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh… uhm. I'm sorry." Hermione couldn't help but gaze at the prominent bulge in his pants.

"No, please don't apologize. It happens, no big deal." Ron smiled gently, ducking to meet her eyes, pulling her chin up. He kissed her with soft, puffy lips.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "I guess we should go in before your mum comes looking…"

"Yes! Good idea."

So, hand in hand, they made their way back to The Burrow.

After being half-heartedly scolded by a busy Mrs. Weasley, the two hurried off to bed. Before Hermione turner into the room she shared with Ginny, Ron caught her hand and pulled her close.

"Sleep tight, okay?"

Hermione reveled in the comfort of his arms.

"Only if you do, too."

"I will," Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams tonight."

Hermione wasn't sure, but she though she noticed the faintest wink as he turned to head to his room.

She ducked into Ginny's room. Ginny, who was reading a Quiddich magazine, looked up suspiciously.

"What's all that smiling for? You were out late."

Hermione glanced at the clock. 11:34.

"Oh, I didn't even realize the time." She couldn't help but smile, thinking about how easily time flew by when she was with Ron.

Ginny's eyebrow cocked as she eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Hm, I wonder why you were so distracted…" She grinned evilly.

"No reason," Hermione couldn't help but smile as she crawled into her bed.

Ginny shrugged, "If you say so." She returned to her reading, flipping pages every couple minutes as Hermione drifted to sleep with thoughts of this wonderful nights' activities.

**There it is! Hope you like it. Let me know if I need to keep writing. I'm open to constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

I jerked awake to the sound of breaking glass.

Sitting up, panting and frantic, I shakily stepped out of bed and began to investigate. I quietly opened the door to a dark hallway. More commotion- a few thuds and creaking of furniture. More shattering glass.

"I swear, I don't know where he is, I don't-"  
>"Oh shut up, you worthless thing! I know you know where he is! Tell me!"<p>

The most terrifying scream I've ever heard ripped through my ears as she tortured him.

Ron.

Flying down the stairs, rage boiling , she reached for her wand. Turning the corner, she faced her worst nightmare- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her gaze tore from him to Hermione's tearing eyes and chuckled.

"Oh deary, such a hard one to forget. How's the scar? "

"NO! You're dead. This isn't real, I saw you DEAD!" I was hysterical with rage.

"Oh you did?" she stumbled darkly into the shadows, retrieving his limp body.

"Is this what you want? Little Ronny-kins?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione shouted.

But alas, with Ron in her clutches, she simply shielded herself with his frame. The curse hit him straight in the chest.

"NO!"

Hermione flew for him, forgetting the wicked woman in the room with them and sobbed over his body. "No, Ron!" She wept, moaning for him to come back, begging him to awaken and tell her he's fine, everything is alright, just as it was before.

Bellatrix cackled and snatched back her sleeve to expose her ghastly tattoo. With one scratchy finger, she pressed firmly into the ink.

"What more could you possibly do!" Hermione screeched. "LEAVE, you've destroyed everything!"

Just then, ten or so dark figures emerged from the darkness in the blackest of cloaks. Each one, taking their turn, unveiled themselves.

Draco. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavendar… Harry- all among the rest of the Weasleys.

"No… this isn't real. NONE OF YOU ARE REAL! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

They began to circle her, cradling Ron's body in her arms.

She woke as they all grabbed for her throat. She could not contain her screams as she woke herself, shaking, sobbing, unable to calm herself.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny woke groggily.

"I need to see him." She threw off her sheets, "I need to see Ron NOW!"

The blotchy-faced brunette stumbled blindly through the hallway, barley able to stand, racked with sobs as she found Ron's door. She took a deep breath, fully prepared to face what could be yet another nightmare. She opened the door, sniffling.

"R-Ron?"

"Hmmphhh… no…"

She hurried to his bedside, her hand finding his cheek. "Ron please… wake up Ron."

She shook him as he began to wake.

"Hmmph, what time is it? Hermione, is that you?"

She immediately broke into tears and threw her arms around him.

"Mione, what -? Are you okay?"

"More nightmares," she explained through hiccups.

"Ohh…" he stood, picking up her small frame and sitting her in his lap. "I'm right here, it's okay. You're safe now. You're awake and with me, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Ginny appeared in the doorway. "Thought I might find her here… you alright, Hermione?"

Ron woefully smiled. "She'll be okay. She just needs to calm down."

Ginny frowned. "Okay… are you sure you don't want me to bring anything? Tea?"

Ron looked down at Hermione's red, puffy eyes. "What do you think?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Gin."

Ginny shrugged. "Alright. Don't let mum catch you two like that." And she was gone.

He held her there for a while as she had a good cry, rocking her and smoothing her hair. (Which eventually just stuck up in all its original spots.) Eventually her tears and hiccups ceased and her breathing leveled.

"You were dead this time."

Ron glanced at her sympathetically. "It was just a dream. I'm right here."

"I know but… I-I… I did it. I killed you. She was there again and I missed her. I killed you." She began to cry again, holding him tighter.

"That vile woman is dead. She can never hurt you again. I'll always be here to chase away the nightmares, okay? I promise."

"It's not just me anymore. The thought of anyone just… Oh, Ron… I don't know what I'd do if-"

"No. Hermione. I'm alive. We're safe now. Voldemort is dead. Bellatrix is dead. We are going to be okay, live our lives. We're going to do all the things we've always wanted to, all the things we deserve to do."

He held her face between his big hands and gently kissed the tears on her cheeks. She reluctantly smiled.

"Oh, there's a smile." He ginned along with her. "You'll be alright, you see?"

"Yes, I suppose I have to be…Uhm, Ron?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course you can." he whispered, pulling her to the opposite side of the bed.

She took a deep breath as she pulled the heavy blankets over herself. She turned, facing his warm, inviting body and snuggled close.

Ron never felt so bloody protective in his life. Here she was, the love of his life, utterly broken by fear, and all he could do to help was make it better after the horrors had already destroyed her otherwise brave disposition. If letting her calm down with him was all he could do, he was damn well going to do it right.

He hushed her sniffling and held her, rubbing circles into her back as she calmed down, listening to her mumble phrases of worry and fear every few minutes. He didn't know how much longer she would be this broken, but he had every intention of doing whatever he could to help.

"I love you…" he whispered.

But she had already drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You know, it's funny… there are so many things I've noticed about Hermione before that I can't believe I didn't take in. Like the cute little birthmark she has on her right shoulder… or how she wrinkles her nose when she laughs. I always knew about it all but… I suppose it's those things I love most about her. Sure, she's brave and intelligent and unbelievably stubborn- and I adore all that somehow- but the littlest things always make me smile when I'm thinking about her. I love how she bites her lip when she's concentrating or how she loves wearing my sweaters. I love that she's just as excited as my mum looking through all my baby pictures, despite all my protests. I love how she blushes when she gets nervous around me… or how she sings when she thinks I'm not listening. Oh, and that skin… dunno if I've ever felt something so soft and warm in my life. She thankfully has shown a few effects of my mother's cooking- she's much healthier now that we aren't living off of whatever we could find in the forest. She always talks about losing those few extra pounds, but I absolutely love it. She looks… _good_, you know? I mean she's still tiny and petite, but her body is so perfectly soft and slightly curvy… s'no wonder why I can't keep my hands off of her…

I could go on forever about all the things I love about her but I don't know if I could ever run out of things to say.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

I lay in my bed with her in my arms, sunlight gracing my windows. She looked beautiful with her hair tousled, wrapped in my blankets, lips so pink and full… I can't wait to kiss them again.

"Mmm…"

I grinned as she began to stir.

She turned over, sleep set in her eyes, stretching the stiffness away. I about stopped breathing as the thin fabric of her tee shirt slipped over her stomach, exposing a stretch of creamy, soft skin.

I groaned. Why was it always the mornings…

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Well good morning to you, too."

I snuggled up to her neck… Merlin, she smells good… "Sleep well?"

"As soon as I came in here, yeah…"

"Hm. No more nightmares?"

"All gone," she kissed my cheek.

I reached out for her, my hands slipping behind her neck and into her hair, bringing her closer to me, kissing her fiercely. She exhaled sharply in surprise, but continued, palming down my chest, rubbing me so perfectly…

I broke away. "Bloody hell, Hermione…"

She giggled… I love it when she did that. "What? Am I not allowed to touch you?"

"HA, no, by all means… uh. Heh," I laughed nervously, "it's…nice."

"Tell me, then… " she crawled over me, laying on my stomach, her hands in my hair, and- oh Merlin- her breasts pushed up against my chest. "…is this better?"

I was at a loss for words. I nodded silently, my eyes closed, hoping I could control myself just this once. There was no way in the world she was more turned on than I was.

Come on, Weasley, be brave.

"You know, what's even better?"

"And what could that be?" She began kissing my neck.

"This-"

"AH! RON!" She squealed and laughed as I turned over on her, nuzzling her neck, biting and sucking every inch of skin I could reach.

"Ron that tickles, please! OH, don't-"

"AW not again" cam a familiar voice through the doorway.

Hermione hastily covered herself with the sheets as I choked.

"GEORGE. Get OUT!"

"Whatever you say, Ronny, but you really should know better. The whole house can hear you- you're lucky mum went to get some groceries."

Hermione hid her face and groaned, "Ohh… the whole house?"

George nodded awkwardly… "Well, then I'd better be going."

I sighed. Literally, every moment we had together was spoiled by someone. I wish I could just have her alone. Just for one day.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward." I finished.

"Yes…. awkward. Ha."

We plopped back down in our respective sides of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Here's the truth. Hermione and I… well obviously things get pretty hot and heavy, but we really haven't had the chance to be… _together_. I mean, I'm okay with not jumping into sex, but… honestly, the pent up frustration is just getting to be too much. Somehow I had to find a way for us to be alone- really alone.

For now, we have to go about our days as if we aren't dying to bed each other at any given moment.

Right, like anyone believes that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron turned to me, a pout on his face. "I guess we should get out of bed…"

I sighed. "Do we have to?"

He exhaled slowly, pulling me to his chest tightly. "If I say no, can we stay?"

This was, without a doubt, my favorite place to be. This last six months has really done him well- his boyish face and body has become much more angular and sharp. Of course, Ron has always been handsome, but there was something about him now that is entirely different. He's probably grown a couple more inches or something else equally as biologically absurd…

"I suppose not…" I brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed his skin softly.

Pushing the blankets down, I slipped out of the bed and stretched as I stood.

"So what is it we're doing today exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know… perhaps Harry will show up this morning."

"Yeah, I hope so."

The truth is, Harry wasn't really his self lately. I can't imagine all the pressure he must be under. After the war, he really just needed some time to his self- to collect himself and his thoughts… still, it's been scary seeing your best friend in such a state. He would drop by every few days, but almost always reeking of liquor and unshaven, antisocial… it just isn't him. Regardless, it'd be nice to see if he's doing okay.

After showering (separately, much to Ron's distaste), and getting ready, I followed Ron and Ginny down the stairs to a big breakfast.

"It's about time you three are up," Mrs. Weasley scolded, taking a kettle of tea off the stove.

"G'morning to you, too, mum." Ron kissed his mother on the cheek before gathering a hefty plate of food.

"Harry sent an owl. Said he might make a visit this morning." Mr. Weasley remarked.

"Eh, we'll just see about that, won't we?" George popped in, also grabbing a plate.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance. As happy they would be to see Harry, they never quite knew what to expect. They ate breakfast together in silence.

A few minutes later, as Hermione helped Ron do the dishes, there was a distant crack and then the sound of footsteps. A knock on the door.

Ginny, who had been absentmindedly cleaning everything in sight as a nervous habit, jumped up to answer the door.

Hermione dried her hands and placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, a sympathetic look in her eyes. Ginny has been so strong and patient with Harry. Still, Hermione didn't know how she could handle him being so… different.

The door swung open with a creak. Hermione and Ron could hear the muffled sound of Ginny hugging Harry tightly.

"Hi there, Gin."

"I've missed you."

He kissed her forehead. "I know… I'm sorry. I… I've missed you, too."

She sighed, brushing his messy hair from his eyes. "Come in?"

It wasn't until Ron and Hermione saw him that it hit home. Harry wasn't doing well. His eyes were tired, hair was a mess and needed to be cut. He lacked the glow on his cheeks and the glimmer in his eye. The stress and worry aged him a few years… it had only been six months since the end of the war.

Hermione rushed to greet him, throwing her arms around his thinner frame. "We've been so worried about you."

He smiled weakly. "I know. I should have written more… I just… didn't get around to it."

She let go to let Ron have his turn but Ron simply held out his hand for a handshake. Harry shook Ron's hand as if he understood.

Ron was always supportive of Harry and Ginny's relationship, but as soon as Harry began to drift away, Ron's trust followed suit. As much as Harry was his best mate, Ginny was still his sister. Ron saw how much Harry was hurting her. It was hard to be angry at Harry, after all he'd been through, but Ron had to draw the line somewhere.

George, unlike most people, could understand Harry in a time like this. With the loss of his brother, George, too, had become a bit reclusive. He has been doing better, though, unlike Harry.

He gave Harry a sympathetic hug and playfully ruffled his hair.

Molly appeared with Arthur in tow and hugged Harry tightly, commenting on how skinny he's gotten, and offered to cook some more food if he wanted it, to which Harry declined politely.

"I actually wanted to talk to all of you. Uhm… can we sit?"

The group made their way to the livingroom, each sitting in a seat. Harry pulled up a chair.

"Look, everyone. I know… I'm not how I used to be. And I can't make any excuses other than the fact that I need help. I should have learned that pushing everyone away from me wouldn't save them. I know I've hurt you all by staying away. I want to apologize and… well, I want to be better."

Silence. Finally, George spoke up. "It takes a while, mate… I can't say that getting better will be easy. No, it's much easier to block everyone out, pretend life is beneath you.. But… I know now that's not living. I'm there for you, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks, George. And… I don't expect all of you to feel the same. But I just wanted you to know I'm trying."

"Yeah, clearly the fact that you reek of firewhiskey is a sign of your efforts," Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"No, Hermione. He's right. I admit I've taken a rough turn for the worst. But I'm done, starting now."

Ron sighed as he stood up, "I'll believe it when I see it," and walked out.

Hermione started to follow him, but Mr. Weasley stopped her. "Harry, I think you should talk to him."

Harry pondered this and nodded, following Ron outside the door and into the garden.

He found Ron sitting on a bench, looking quite red in the face.

"Ron…"

"Sod off, Harry."

"No. I won't. Now quit acting like a kid and face me, damn it."

"Me? Quit acting like a kid? I've done nothing of the sort for the past six bloody months. You leave and the nightmares come back for Hermione. You left, and Ginny jumps at the sound of anyone apparating, hoping this time it'll be you. That's been _my _responsibility since you left. Don't tell me to stop acting like a child when you've run away from everything!" Ron roared.

Harry sat, defeated. "I know."

Ron glanced at Harry quizzically.

"I know, you're right. I made some mistakes, Ron. I pushed everyone away. And I've lost my best mate. I'm sorry that you hate me now. But I want to fix it."

"The war was hard on all of us, Harry. We've all lost people we love."

"I know. And I don't mean to make your problems any less than mine, Ron."

Ron sighed, face in his hands. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you." Ron mumbled.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "No, don't be. Everything you said was true."

Ron glanced at Harry hesitantly. "Promise me you won't do this again. Hermione and I… we can't handle losing you. And Ginny… she's been lost without you, mate."

Harry nodded. "I know. I promise. I need you all in my life."

Ron listened to the sound of distant chirping of birds, leaves swooshing in the slight October breeze. It's funny how life can go on as if none of this mess had ever happened. Somehow, in the midst of it all, the sun came up in the morning. Ron didn't know how he could have gotten through it without everyone around him, reminding him that love was still there. And life. Oh, yes. Life was still there, too.

"It's good to have you back, Harry."

Harry smiled and held out his hand.

"Bloody hell, Harry, just hug me." Ron embraced his best friend once again. And for the both of them, the future looked bright.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thanks everyone who has reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. (And how excited I am to read your comments!) I especially appreciate the constructive criticism. Writing is all about learning from your mistakes, so thanks for helping me in that area.**

**I wasn't sure about writing Harry in this way at first, but I figured his life wouldn't just be perfectly happy and peaceful as soon as he defeated Voldemort. Speaking realistically, people who go through such traumatic experiences often revert back to comforts and push people away… I figure I can use this as character development. A reader has mentioned that they aren't sure how it is that Harry needs help. Well, I figure he has been reclusive and not taking care of himself or his life and is ready to put it behind him and start over with the help of his friends. That's how I see it, I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

**This next chapter is heavily sexual and, frankly, freaking hot. Please enjoy it. x)**

**Anyways, thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot. This chapter is dedicated to people who help me keep going by writing reviews. =)**

"Do you ever wonder if they'll end up together?" Hermione asked Ron as she lay on his shoulder.

From the cliff they were laying on, they could see for miles. They particularly liked this spot because it was just far enough from the Burrow that no one could bother them. The fact that it was beautiful was also a plus- green grass and blue skies as far as they could see. A good 400 meters away, Harry and Ginny swam in a lake, occasionally stealing kisses when they thought no one was watching.

"I suppose I do sometimes… they seem happy enough." Ron remarked, grimacing at the sight.

Hermione chuckled, "Oh, get used to it. They're harder to keep apart than we are." She lay back on the grass, pulling Ron with her.

"Well maybe, " he kissed her cheek, "but it's different. It's my little sister. It's weird thinking about her growing up and getting married and stuff…"

"You know you'll have to accept it someday." Hermione reminded him. "She loves him."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, since second year, she has."

"She's not a second year anymore, Ron." Hermione smiled gently.

"Ha well… I guess I'll just take it as it comes, yeah?" he ducked down to kiss her neck, nuzzling into her soft skin.

"Ron!" she squealed as he bit gently behind her ear. "Ron, that tickles! Stop!" she laughed, trying to duck away from his kisses. He rolled on top of her as she lay on her back, erasing any chance that she could escape.

Hermione loved when Ron did things like this… when he was adventurous and didn't second guess himself, when he was confident and knew how to take her by surprise, wear her out, make her never want to stop. She ran her hands down his thin, light blue tee shirt, pawing at his sturdy body. Oh Merlin, she loved his body. He made her feel so tiny and petite next to his firm stomach and impressive pecs.

Ron coughed, "Uhm, maybe we should go somewhere that's not so…"

"Exposed?"  
>"Yeah… I mean, they could see…"<p>

"Definitely." She held her hand out to him as she stood. With a sharp crack, they apparated to his bedroom. Thankfully, everyone was out either working or running errands today. Unfortunately, though, they didn't know when anyone would return.

Hermione realized this fact and immediately took initiative, determined to take advantage of whatever time they had.

Her hands wandered back down his chest to find the hem of his shirt, gliding her hands underneath onto his toasty, freckled skin. Ron groaned.

He grumbled incoherently about useless fabric and hastily tugged the tee shirt off his body. As soon as it was tossed aside, Ron revisited his favorite spot.

"Oh…" Hermione gasped in surprise. His warm mouth felt heavenly has he kissed, his tongue gently gliding across her collarbone as he sucked. His perfectly calloused hands began rubbing down her body, and Hermione began to find it a bit overwhelming.

"Ron, you're driving me mad…" her breath hitched when his fingers ducked under her cotton shirt and began drawing circles on her hip bones.

"You're so beautiful, 'Mione. I can't help it."

She pulled a mischievous grin. "Well perhaps I can help you."

"What do you m- OH."

He shouted as her small hand massaged his erection over his jeans.

Ron chuckled nervously, "You know you don't have to…"  
>"I know, but I want to… I mean if you don't want me to, please-"<br>"No! Not at all… I uh… I definitely don't mind."

Hermione continued, kneading at him, kissing his open lips and closed eyes. Ron inhaled sharply a few times when he ministrations were especially firm.

"How in the world did you learn how to… and so… effectively… ohhh."

"I've read a few books." she giggled.

The thought of Hermione, all alone, reading books about sex just about sent Ron over. He groaned and whispered huskily, "Of course you have, love… that's so bloody hot."

With that he stilled Hermione's hand, grabbed her hips, and pushed her onto his bed.

She squealed, then giggled, enamored by his sudden sense of urgency. Ron quickly joined her, crawling over her body. Without hesitation he tugged at her shirt and she pulled it over her head.

The sight nearly made Ron pass out. The way her torso stretched as she pulled the fabric over her head… all that perfect milky skin, all at once… and the dark purple bra covering her perfect breasts…

Ron couldn't help but stare. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen- so small and sweet, pale skin, tousled chestnut hair, wide eyes so innocent. He felt himself grow even bigger.

Her eyes fixed on his, Hermione's hands began to drift to her jean shorts, slowly unbuttoning them and sliding them down her legs to reveal matching lacy, purple knickers.

Ron gulped, not daring to blink. If he thought he was hard then...

"Don't be nervous, Ron." she whispered encouragingly.

"I… Hermione I need to tell you something."

Her head tipped to the side as she inquired, "What is it?"

Ron hesitated. "I… well, Hermione… I've been wanting to tell you for so long… that… I… I love you.

Hermione smile. "Oh Ron-"  
>"No wait, I'm not finished. I love you so much. I have for longer than I'm willing to admit and I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You deserve more than I can give you."<p>

"Ron-"  
>"And it's okay if you're not ready to say it back, I can wait as long as-"<p>

"Ronald! Stop. I love you, too. I always have." she assured him, her hand resting on his cheek.

He groaned and mumbled 'I love you's incoherently as he kissed her mouth, hardly stopping to breath. Their kiss was so passionate that soon Hermione had to stop him, panting, starved for oxygen. Ron, on the other hand, refused to rest and began kissing down her torso, taking extra time to kiss in her cleavage, taking in all that he could.

Hermione sat back, biting her lip, as he had his way. Eager to give him everything that his heart desired, she sat up so he could unhook her bra.

Given that Ron had never done this before, he clumsily attempted to unhook the tiny latching with his big hands…

"Alohomora…" he tried.

Hermione laughed out loud, tossing her head back as he grinned in embarrassment.  
>"You're so bloody adorable."<p>

"Language, Hermione." Ron joked before he kissed her again. Her hands ducked behind her back to unhook the evil contraption herself. Ron tried to be polite and keep his eyes closed during the kiss, but he couldn't help but sneak a glance as the silky material glided down her body.

He pulled away, unable to speak.

They were perfect. Better than he'd even imagined. He breasts were not huge like all the girls in the magazines Seamus showed him, but she was definitely sizeable. Perfectly round and pert, nipples a light shade of rosy pink.

Ron let out a shaky breath and stared.

"It's okay, Ron, you can touch me…"

"Uhm… huh… yeah, well…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, taking his hand and placing it on her breast. She squeezed his hand gently, encouraging him to continue.

"See? Like this…"

Ron, still at a loss for words, was at least able to continue kneading, Hermione's soft moans giving him the confidence to continue. He lowered his swollen lips over her nipple and sucked.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure when Ron rolled his tongue around her nipple.

Ron couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be… but the goal was to please Hermione, so he figured he'd better step it up. Try not to be so shy. So with a newfound confidence, he kissed below her breast, down to her navel, to the top of her knickers, licking and sucking on her hip bone.

"Ohhh Ron…" Hermione whined softly. She raked a shaky hand through his thick hair and urged him on.

He looked up to her face, her whole torso in view, as he sought permission to continue where she wanted him most.

She nodded frantically, "Please, Ron…"

He smiled and crawled up to kiss her lips gently before he went further. Receding back down, he ducked down between her legs and kissed her over her knickers.

Hermione yelped and bucked her hips up to his mouth.

Ron, with all the confidence he could muster, curled his fingers under the straps of her knickers and pulled them down, off her legs, eyes fixed darkly on hers.

Hermione whimpered.

With the excess fabric gone, and the gorgeous smell of her radiating off her body, he dove in, mouth enveloping her pussy in velvety warmth.

Hermione threw her head back, panting his name as he lapped at her. She had never felt anything so perfect. It was as if his mouth were something indispensible like oxygen or sunlight. She gripped the sheets as he sucked faster.

"Ohhhhhh Ron please… d-don't stop….oh…"

Ron loved seeing her enjoying this so much. To add to her euphoria, he probed her entrance with a single finger, wetting it, before gently pushing in.

Ron watched as this beautiful, sensual woman yelped in pleasure, begging him for more.

He added a second finger, slipping into her while flicking his tongue over her clitoris. At this time, Hermione could barely say anything at all. One hand clenched at her hair while the other pushed Ron deeper into her center. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was open, whimpering soft incoherent phrases to the man between her legs.

Ron started pushing his fingers in and out of her as he licked, and soon began to increase speed and roughness in accordance to her pleading for more. Soon he was pumping three fingers into her frantically, pushing her body an inch away and back again with every repetition.

"AH…. R-Ron I…. oh fuck Ron… I'm going to…"

"Cum for me, love…" Ron pumped faster than ever, making Hermione squeal, "Mmm that's right…Cum for me, Hermione Granger…"

Ron re-attached his tongue to her clit as he pounded his fingers into her. The added force and the sheer sexiness of Ronald Weasley talking dirty sent Hermione over, bucking her hips, throwing her head back, her body arched off the bed, whimpering Ron's name. Ron could feel her clench around his fingers as she came. He grinned proudly, pulling his fingers out to visit her lips. He kissed her gently as she shook, recovering from her orgasm.

"So beautiful…" he whispered. Hermione smiled weakly, content in his arms.

"I think it's your turn, Ron." She gracefully propped herself up, wrapping one leg around his waist.

Ron gasped as her soaking wet pussy grinded against his leg.

"These are coming off. Now." Hermione grabbed the front of his jeans, roughly unbuttoning them and tugging down the zipper.

Ron laid back and sighed, relief flooding over him as the jeans were no longer constricting him. She pulled them off his legs as he went for his boxers, not sure if he should pull them off or wait for her to do so. As if she had read his mind, she smiled up at him and kissed below his navel with a glimmer or mischief in her eye.

"Let me." She pulled the fabric down, ever so slowly, taking in his respectfully large erection. She bit her lip as she realized how big he was.

"Oh Ron… I don't know what to say."

The truth is, Ron has been a little self-conscious over his size. Sure, he wasn't small, but he'd noticed that some other blokes were a bit larger while in the Quiddich locker rooms.

"Uhm. I…" Ron began to blush.

"You're so big…" Hermione admitted. I mean, blimey, he must be a good seven inches, and thick, too.

"Really?" Ron asked, a little surprised.

"Well yes, uhm. Statistically speaking, most males are about four and a half inches and… well you're quite… large. I mean, you are tall and larger as a person so technically…"

Ron had never thought of that before. He has always been bigger in height and build than other blokes, so it would make sense… he couldn't help but think what an ego boost this perfect woman is.

"I love how smart you are." He smiled shyly, kissing her nose.

"Hmmm… " she hummed in contentment. She kissed his lips before making her way down to his cock. Ron sat up against the head board, perplexed by what she was about to do. He'd heard of other guys' encounters but had never had the pleasure of being on the receiving end. Still, her didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Hermione, I don't want you do feel uncomfortable. You don't have to- AHHH… bloody fucking… ohhhhh." He was cut off as her lips molded around him, slowly and tightly pushing down the length of him.

She moved back up sucking, letting go of him with a pop of her lips. "Language, Ron." she teased.

Ron thought he was going to come undone when she lowered her mouth onto him again, this time all the way to the base. She coughed a little and slid back up, catching her breath.

"Oh wow…"

"Hermione, don't hurt yourself, please…"

"No, I don't mind." She smiled as her tongue roller over his tip.

Oh sweet Merlin.

Ron didn't know how much longer he could take this. Maybe in the beginning when he wasn't so bloody randy, but now…

"Hermione that's so good…" he whispered, eyes closed.

As a reply, she sunk down on him again and began to bob her head up and down over the tip.

"OH bloody HELL, Hermione…. fuuuck." He felt himself tighten, his belly so sensitive and tight, so ready to cum.

"I don't know how much longer I can….take this…"

She came up for air, breathing heavily, messy hair tossed to the side. "Just cum, Ron. We don't have much time."

Ron hummed as she continued, returning to his cock, pushing her lips all the way down the base again. He felt himself clench down as she slowly began to bob, so far down on him. She sucked faster and faster until he could barely breathe or even think for that matter.

"OH, Hermione. FUCK. I-I-I'm gonna…"

She kept sucking, determined for his release.

"Hermione, you don't h-have to... k-k-keep going. AH!"

He threw his head back as she rubbed her tongue on the underside of his cock.

Absolute euphoria. Ron started to lose all sense of reality as he came, shouting Hermione's name, growling and grabbing for her breasts as he came into her mouth.

Hermione coughed a little, but swallowed, eyes wide in surprise of her vigor. She coughed a little more but finished swallowing, laughing a little as she took in the sight of Ron.

He lay on the bed with a glazed look over his eyes. His mouth was wide open in awe, his body tuckered out. His chest heaved as he attempted to relax. He looked so peaceful, yet so very hilarious.

Hermione smiled and snuggled underneath his arm, close to his chest. She rested her head on him and heard his heartbeat, frantic to keep up with his body's ministrations.

Ron sighed deeply, pulling her closer to his overheated body.

Hermione smiled, "That was…"

"Uh huh…" Ron agreed, unsure of thee adjective she had in mind. Whatever it was, he had to have been feeling it, too.

They lay there for a few minutes, incapable of words, simply enjoying the others' presence. They exchanged a few gentle kisses every now and then.

Ron looked down at Hermione. "How're you feeling, love?"

"Mmm… never felt better. You?"  
>"Agreed. I dunno how we ever got through the last five years…"<p>

Hermione grinned and pulled his hand to her face, kissing his fingers.

"I love you."

Ron thought of all the nights where he dreamed of her uttering those very words… had it really been years that he'd loved her like this? The words were still more perfect when she said them in person.

"I adore you." he replied, peppering soft kisses over her face and neck.

Hermione giggled.

_Crack. _

The two froze. Someone had apparated home.

"Hurry!" Hermione frantically jumped off the bed, and began dressing as Ron followed suit. In a few seconds, they casually left the room, and made their way down the stairs to find Harry and Ginny in the living room.

"Oh hello." Harry smiled. He looked like he was actually… happy. He had shaven and even put on a little weight. He still looked weary and burdened, but he once again had the glimmer in his eye that signified his youth.

Ginny smiled ruefully. "Nice shirt, Ron."

Ron looked down to see his light blue shirt on inside-out and backwards.

Oops.

**El fin.**

**AH! Hoped you guys liked it. =) Just a reminder, each of your reviews brightens my day and encourages me to write some more! I'd love to hear some feedback. **

**Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
